Artemis Potter, and the Voice of Shade
by Crimson Rayne Reaper
Summary: Lily and James died, leaving Artemis not only with the title, money and fame, but also a special guardian that no one but she could see. As she set's foot in the wizard world, with more knowledge than she was supposed to, Artemis shall shake the wizarding world to it's very core. Smart!Powerful!Dark!Fem-Harry. Smart!Brilliant!Necromantic!Lily. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Artemis Potter, and The Voices of The Shade

**Summary: **Lily and James died, leaving Arty Potter not only the title, money and fame, but also a special guardian that could be seen by no one, but Arty herself. As she grows up, the voice of her special guardian taught and cared for her as a mother would, though she could not see the sweet yet haunting voice of the one she called Nyx. As she set's foot in the wizard world, with more knowledge than she was supposed to, Artemis shall shake the wizarding world to the very foundations it stands on, and change decades worth of stagnant tradition, bigotry and unjust with the aid of her trusted Nyx, a few friends and allies on the way, and an inheritance of magic, more powerful than anything that has ever been known to man. Smart!Powerful!Dark!Fem-Harry. Smart!Brilliant!Necromantic!Lily. Bashing and criticizing within reason. Full summary inside.

**A/N: **This is a completely original plot, and if ever It may seem similar to anything you've read before, well..., it's quite creepy if someone out there thinks along the same lines as I do. It's just one of the many What If's we HP fans have created to try and twist the plot the way we want it to.

Chapter 1: Different

Artemis Lilliane Potter knew that she was a very different child. The voice told her once, and now she completely understood why. Well.., not completely, but she understood mostly why.

She knew that normal kids didn't have someone like Nyx, a comforting sweet companion that she couldn't really see or feel physically. She could just feel her presence around. A soft slightly chilly yet comforting essence that was always near her, and wold sometimes envelop her when she felt down or after a beating.

At first she could only see images as answers to things she didn't know. A scene playing through her mind of something new which caught her curiosity earlier and would be explained to her by the image. Then at 6, at her first time doing a miraculous deed, which she would know later on as magic, She first heard Nyx.

_"M_aster,_ you have awakened part of your abilities..." _It said.  
"Who are you!" She squeaked, already terrified of doing something freakish, and now being caught by some lady she couldn't see.  
_"I have been guarding you the past 5 years, master. You had no ability to see me at that time however, only now could you hear me.."  
_"C...can I see you?" she asked shakily...  
_"Not yet, mistress. Perhaps when you grow of power." _the voice replied. _"And you need not speak out loud, mistress. Talk within your mind, and I shall hear you..."  
"L..like this...?" _She thought nervously.  
_"Yes mistress, like that..." _the vice sounded kind yet amused._  
"Who are you? Why do you protect me? And.. Why do you call me that?"_ Artemis asked, still nervously glancing around after she brought a dead bird to life.  
_"You may call me Nyx, young mistress. I protect you, because your mother created me to do so..."  
"My mother!" _asked Artemis, shocked. _"But the Dursley's..."  
"Ignore what they told you about your parents, dear Artemis" _the voice, now known as Nyx, said. _"They have told you the opposite. Your parents were noble, kind, peaceful, and probably one of the if not the richest family in your world..."  
"w..wait... What!"_Her mind was spinning, trying to delete the information the Dursleys had ingrained into her mind.  
_"Our world? the richest? Noble.. kind..."  
"not only that mistress, but they were murdered as well..." _said Nyx, sighing. _"let me tell you what had happened. But before that mistress, let the Raven go, and the retreat to your.. cupboard. This shall be a long night..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows of Diagon

**Title: **Artemis Potter, and The Voices of The Shade

**Summary: **Lily and James died, leaving Arty Potter not only the title, money and fame, but also a special guardian that could be seen by no one, but Arty herself. As she grows up, the voice of her special guardian taught and cared for her as a mother would, though she could not see the sweet yet haunting voice of the one she called Nyx. As she set's foot in the wizard world, with more knowledge than she was supposed to, Artemis shall shake the wizarding world to the very foundations it stands on, and change decades worth of stagnant tradition, bigotry and unjust with the aid of her trusted Nyx, a few friends and allies on the way, and an inheritance of magic, more powerful than anything that has ever been known to man. Smart!Powerful!Dark!Fem-Harry. Smart!Brilliant!Necromantic!Lily. Bashing and criticizing within reason. Full summary inside.

**A/N: **Okay, I know I barely upload anything at all, and have been doing 1 chapter before forgetting it. My brain is weird. It easily creates new plots for me to follow, and I end up easily abandoning ideas. I'll try to break that by writing this one, and I'll do my best to go on.

**Chapter Two: The Shadows of Diagon**

Artemis was 8 when she first decided to leave Privet Drive and enter Diagon Alley. Nyx told her how to access the alley, as well as gave her a mental image of whet the alley looked like. Nyx described each building, and what she could get from them.

Nyx helped her organize a list of what she needed to do. First was to get to Gringotts, and see what her parents left her. The goblins were friends of the family, and as such, they may be able to help her. Nyx taught her how to be respectful to the goblins, as they value respect.

They would withraw then, and from that, they would purchase several books, clothes and a trunk. Now that Artemis had enough control over her magic, and could manage little spells, they could scare the Dursleys into an agreement, or bribe them.

They shadow traveled to Diagon, though Artemis got tired due to the distance between Privet Drive and the Alley. Because of that, Nyx told Artemis to rest for a while in the leaky cauldron.

They went to Gringotts next, Artemis hiding her awe at the imposing building. They entered the building which was bustling that afternoon.

"Good afternoon sir. I wish to speak with whomever manages my accounts" She told the teller, who raised an eyebrow at the you witch.

"Name?"

"Artemis Lilianne Potter, sir"

The goblin gave a rare amused smile. "Very well miss Potter, follow Griphook here" another Goblin appeared for Artemis to follow.

"Thank you sir" she gave a small nod, before turning to follow the other goblin, who observed her as they got to the carts.

_"They are not used to witches showing them respect young mistress"_ Nyx's voice spoke in her mind.

_"why though" _frowned Artemis. _"It's rather stupid, I mean, the goblins hold the wizards' money. Wouldn't it be better to treat them fairly, least they all disappeared into the ground with all of our money?"_

_"precisely, mistress" _Artemis could hear the pride in the woman's voice.

Their mental conversation halted when the cart ride stopped. "we are here, miss Potter." the goblin got off the cart and Artemis followed silently. They were on a stone platform in front of a pair of golden doors.

Griphook ran his long claw at the gap between two doors, making them open silently. He entered and Artemis followed.

"Sir Ragnok, young miss Potter wishes to speak to you." the goblin said respectfully.

"Very well Griphook, you are dismissed." Griphook gave a small bow, before leaving, the doors closing behind him.

"miss Potter, do have a seat" the Goblin invited, eyeing her critically.

"Thank you, sir Ragnok." she smiled politely. "I apologize for being here on such short notice, but this is my only chance to leave without alerting my... _relatives_."

"Oh? Well I, for once, do not mind, young miss." the goblin gave a curious look. "It is rare to see a creature other than our own to bother conversing with our race with such respect, much less a witch"

"I find that stupid." she frowned. "the wizards and witches need other magical beings to keep alive"

"I am glad that we are appreciated, young miss. Now, I believe that is not what you came here for.."

"No sir, it is not. I wish to know about my family's accounts and the recent transactions for the past 8 years, if it is possible. Also I wish to now if I may acquire a total inventory of what I own, and of which I have access to."

"While not normally available to an 8 year old, your requests are doable as the last Potter." He replied, "However, I believe it would take me some time to dig up your files, young miss."

"Ah, I see. Sir Ragnok, could I ask instead if there was a way for me to withdraw without going down the vaults every time?"

"Yes there is, young miss." He produced a small pouch, "This is a Gringotts pouch. It is to be linked to your blood, and you may withdraw any amount needed. It is available at 400 galleons"

"Estimated, how much is available to me?"

"30 000 galleons are deposited into your vault every year, young miss. The main vaults had several millions last we checked, which was several years ago." the elder goblin replied.

"I see, then I wish to purchase one." a small blood ritual later, and Artemis was riding a cart up to the surface, promising to return later after wandering the alley.


End file.
